


All the Bells and Whistles and Occasional Fistfights

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shishido and Hiyoshi are holiday-shopping-challenged.  Choutarou endures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Bells and Whistles and Occasional Fistfights

If someone pissed Shishido off, his first instinct was to let fists fly and scrap the matter out until either he or his opponent was begging for mercy. Shishido was usually not the one begging for mercy.

The big problem with Hiyoshi Wakashi was that he regularly pissed Shishido off but, knowing that Hiyoshi had the martial arts skill to give him a total thrashing, Shishido could do exactly jack and shit about the quiet rage bubbling in his veins.

Ohtori wasn't helping, either.

"Just let it go, Shishido-san. Hiyoshi's just…adjusting." Ohtori smiled up from his class notes. "He gets defensive when he's nervous."

"No shit." Shishido didn't have any homework he was willing to do, so he had nothing to do but sit in Choutarou's room and wait for his doubles partner to finish so they could go get some extra practice in before winter break started and the school courts were inaccessible.

"You could make some effort, Shishido-san." Ohtori's pencil tapped at his notebook, a small nervous habit he had. "If you keep scowling at him he's never going to feel welcome." Ohtori looked up. "You do like him, don't you?"

Yeah, Shishido liked him. He didn't understand why he liked a snarky asshole with no substantial wins under his belt, but when Hiyoshi wasn't being a jerk he was kinda cute. "Choutarou, stop asking stupid questions and finish your homework."

"Good. He really likes you too." Humming, Ohtori returned his attention to his algebra.

******

Hiyoshi didn't know anything about being in relationships or giving Christmas gifts or going on dates. He wanted to defer to Ohtori, but Ohtori was part of the problem, so Hiyoshi had no alternative but to seek advice from an outside source, one with experience in the field.

"Avoid maid costumes," Oshitari said. "Gakuto didn't show appreciation for it last year."

Asking Oshitari-senpai for advice probably wasn't the best idea, but nobody else on the team was in a long-lasting relationship so Hiyoshi's choices were either asking Oshitari-senpai or Mukahi-senpai, and Mukahi-senpai would help him but would tease him about it for the rest of their lives. Hiyoshi dealt with Shishido; he didn't need any more aggravation.

"And don't," Oshitari continued, "expect gratitude when you give him what he's always wanted. Shishido doesn't show gratitude. I suspect Ohtori will compensate, though."

"Thanks, senpai." It really pissed Hiyoshi off when other people acted like they knew Shishido better than he did. Yeah they spent a lot of their time trying to throttle one another, but that was quality time between them and Hiyoshi had learned a lot about his senpai during those moments.

Oshitari checked his phone. "Gakuto says that Shishido bought you sweatpants. Two pair."

"How do you know?" Hiyoshi doubted either Shishido or Ohtori would confide anything in Gakuto who, while nice to the other two, was on Hiyoshi's Gekokujou List.

Smiling, Oshitari patted Hiyoshi on the shoulder. "Just a little holiday service, one of Gakuto's hobbies. Now, where was I? Ah yes, avoid the maid costumes…"

******

Ohtori was concerned; Shishido was freaking out and Wakashi was late for their date.

"It was all I could think of," Shishido said, staring at the gift he'd made Ohtori wrap for him.

"He'll love it, Shishido-san." It also slightly irked that Shishido didn't seem as concerned about Ohtori's gift, which was sitting in their gift pile, beautifully wrapped by Shishido in a gift bag with mismatching paper and a ready-made bow.

"He better, or I'll kick his ass."

Ohtori scooted closer to Shishido. When they sat shoulder to shoulder on the floor, Ohtori moved his arm to embrace his paranoid senpai. "It's going to be fine." He dared to give Shishido a quick kiss to the forehead. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying. Who would worry about that guy? Don't be lame, Choutarou."

Ohtori sighed, but didn't remove his arm; Shishido's back was warm and the room was almost freezing cold. He circled another arm around…for warmth.

"Choutarou?"

"Yes Shishido-san?" Ohtori's arms tightened and he bent down to rest his head on Shishido's shoulder, snuggling the other boy like a giant teddy bear.

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay."

*****

"You open it first." Shishido shoved his present at Hiyoshi. "And you better like it."

Hiyoshi pushed his gift forward as well. "No, you open it."

"We'll do it at the same time," Shishido said, noticing that the corner of Ohtori's mouth was twitching, and if he and Wakashi didn't want to get a pillow scud served into their faces they better come to an agreement quickly. Choutarou said he understood that Shishido and Wakashi had a special way of showing they cared, but Ryou suspected that Choutarou still thought they hated eachother. Stupid Choutarou.

They counted down from five and grabbed at their gifts. Shishido tore into his while Hiyoshi slowly removed the edges of the package, mindful of the tape. There were reasons Shishido called him a girl all the time.

"Nice." Shishido fluffed out his new t-shirt. It was bright blue and had a photo of his dog on it. "This is awesome." Shishido hurriedly slipped off his current shirt and put the new one on while Hiyoshi continued his girly present unwrapping.

Finally, Hiyoshi got to the box. "Thank you. I needed sweatpants since you ruined my last pair."

Shishido blushed and crumpled up his wrapping paper so his hands had something to do other than throttle his boyfriend. "Shut up. That was your fault. You dared me."

Hiyoshi shrugged. "You failed, too." He looked at the sweatpants then to Shishido's shirt. "I'll try these on later." Reaching behind him, he got another present. "This one's for you," he said, handing it to Ohtori. "Open it after opening that guy's. I wouldn't want him to feel embarrassed because mine's better."

Shishido's spine stiffened. That's it. The bitch was going down.

  
*****

Ohtori didn't really expect them to get through the day without fighting. He had hoped they would, in the name of Christmas, call a truce, but he knew them both better than to expect too much. While Shishido-san squirmed out of a headlock, Ohtori began opening his gifts.

First was Ryou's gift, a lovely shirt with the words "I'm with Stupid" and an arrow pointing left, the side Hiyoshi always chose to walk on.

"Shishido-san," Ohtori sighed, setting the gift down.

Wakashi's gift was…the same, only the arrow pointed toward the right - Shishido's side.

Shaking his head, Ohtori went toward the tree to get the presents he'd purchased. He had previously felt bad for following Jirou-senpai's advice, but now he felt justified. The maid costumes would suit them both just fine.


End file.
